Yezon, Ship of The New Federation
by hexagon
Summary: This is a captivationg story, of Captain Rhodes, and the Birth of a New federation. It is Rated PG for the Prouloge, but isuspect that the rating will go up to PG-13, please enjoy, and Read and Review. thanks hexagon.


The Yezon, Ship of the New Federation  
  
(Authors note: I herby do not own any of the following, besides my new and improved ideas. And my characters ships and items, as well as personalities, all the rest is Paramount's property, and any other organization that owns Star Trek Thanks and please Read and Review, and don't for get to Read and relax, enjoy.)  
  
After two hundred years since the first fall of the United Federation of Planets. A new federation was being established. One that was not only improved on, but one that encompassed more sentient races, and was over the size of the original Alpha quadrant, it spanned into the Delta quadrant, and partially into the Beta Quadrant and finally the people of earth had started to invent the Transwarp Drive, on their own, of course the Borg had assimilated Inter-Galaxy Trans Drives, but most of the threat of the Borg had been eliminated in the current known galaxy, thanks to years of help including an alliance between the major forces in the Alpha Quadrant. The Klingon, Romulan, and Cardassion Empires.   
  
This was a memorable day in Terran history, the date in years would be 2736, and a Sunday afternoon in May. People all over what was left of earth gathered on as many stellar ships as possible, and journeyed to Vulcan, where the pact and Constitution of the New Federation was being signed.  
  
Among those who were there, was the newly appointed Prime Minister of the New Federation, Marcus Levant. A stern man, one that new what needed to be done, and accomplished it. With bluish gray eyes, and a few streaks of gray in his black finely trimmed hair, he was a perfect candidate. And along to help this New Federation, Ambassador Ve'dal, of the Vulcan High Command, was there to assist him, and to council him as well.   
  
To the thousands of millions of people listening through out the New Federation, His speech began, "People of the New Federation, I welcome you into it with open arms, and I hope, and wish that we will instill most caring, and Fortunate experience for all peoples inside and outside the caring arms of the New Federation. And as my first act as Prime Minister. I herby Promote Commander Silas Rhodes, to the rank of Captain, and assign him to the N.F.S.V. (New Federation Starfleet Vessel) Yezon. Good luck to you captain and god luck to all the peoples of the New Federation, May many years follow this great event, Levant out."  
  
- - - - - - - -   
  
That had been a month ago, one long excruciatingly difficult month. Captain Rhodes had only been a Captain for a month, and had only been involved in Starfleet for 10 years, he entered the Academy when he was only 17, and at 21 he came out with honors, in command, and tactical relations. He was now, one of the greatest to have ever graduated. And now he was in command of one of the New Federations finest vessels. The N.F.S. V. Yezon, and Imperial Class Vessel. 26 Decks, Starfleet crew Compliment 1006, and 800 Civilians. It was a mighty ship, one that could even Combat with the newest Borg vessel, the Cydrin, a vessel that could obtain Inter-galaxy trans-drive. But then again the N.F.S.V. Enterprise-M was an Imperial-1 Class vessel, that was nearly twice the size of the Yezon. And twice as Powerful, its captain, Mark Lout, was another fine officer.   
But now, back to this dream of a Monday morning, he was overseeing a pad of yesterday's Crew evaluation, mostly everyone had been fine for the short time the ship had been commissioned, but he noted that far to many people were keeping the Deeo' Decks running (A new form of Holo Deck, one that is far more real, and is more expansive than a few of the previous Decks). Other than that, nothing seemed out of place. They were out past the Klingon's territory in the Delta Quadrant. He was supposed to stop by Talax, to bring some new candidates for the Academy. It would take three weeks to get there from where they were now. But there was a trans-warp conduit nearby that they could pick up on.  
^Diles to Captain Rhodes^ the internal comm. spoke out loudly in his ready room.  
^Go ahead Lt.^ The Captain commanded, Diles had been his helm officer of exactly one month. Fresh out of the Academy. And ready to go into the rim of things on a full bore Starship.  
^Sir, we are ready to get under way. Transwarp drive powered and ready to go^  
^Very well, engage Full ship Metalloid Armor, and take us into Transwarp^  
^Yes Sir, Diles out^  
The bulk heads and all the people on the ship felt the leap into Transwarp, as their molecular structure was sent flying through the vast void of Trans space. Unlike subspace you couldn't detect a ship in Transwarp until it was right on you, it was just too fast for sensors to pick up on it. The Captain resumed his reviews. Meanwhile on another part of the ship, Commander Sim, was getting intimate with his girlfriend Rose Underwood, one of the finest Chef's in all of Starfleet….  
  
"Oh commander, must you leave," Rose Underwood pleaded with him with sad puppy dog eyes, it appeared as though they changed from the typical green, into a more Ruby colored texture. But the commander new her two well.   
"Don't use that telepathic reasoning and persuasion on me, I don't feel like explaining why it was I was late for the third day in a row, Sonic showers only brake down once every so months, not three in a week," and with that he gave her a short yet passionate kiss, and rushed out the door securing the triangle shaped rank pips on his dark red command uniform. Even though Starfleet was hundreds of years old, it had pretty stayed much to the same uniform colors. Red for command, yellowish-orange for engineering, and Teal for science, and finally Medics were given straight blue for there own color. And now the commander was out the door, and enroot for the bridge, only fifteen minutes late this time.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
And so with this chapter closed, and the New federation kicking its feet up, Please stay tuned for the next Chapter, Fiasco in enroot to Talax. It should be up in a few days, hopefully. Enjoy, and please know that this is my first work to go onto Fanfiction.net So please review, and I hope you enjoyed the prologue. Thanks  
  
hexagon 


End file.
